There's A New Gym Leader In Town!
by AnimePrincess64
Summary: Cheren is the new gym leader in Aspertia City. Ash and the others stop by on there way to the White Ruins. But all of the Pokémon in the Pokémon house escape. Ash goes after some but is helped by a mysterious hero. Does Cheren know this hero? What will happen? Who knows... Well, except for me. But you can to!


_**Ash's POV**_

So, after Pikachu and Axew's mishap with the intercom at the school, we found that the Pokémon in the Pokémon house had all disappeared. We all decided to spilt up and look for the different Pokémon that lived there. I head out to the gardens just outside the Pokémon house and start to look.

"Where could they be?" I question myself with Pikachu walking beside me. I walk past some sunflowers and I stop in my tracks. I look back at the sunflowers. I pull out my Pokédex.

"Sunflora, the Sun Pokémon. Sunflora gets its energy from sunlight and its movements follow the rays of the sun." My Pokédex informs me. I put it away and a Sunflora jumps out the sunflower bed.

"Wait up!" I yell after it. I start to follow it. "You've gotta go back to the Pokémon house!" I yell. Just as I am about to catch it, it jumps out of my grasp and I fall. "Oh man…" I look behind me and a bunch of Sunflora trample over me and start to jump and dance around. I sit back up. "There are so many. I can't imagine how many got out." I stand back up determined. "We've gotta get them back to the Pokémon house, quick." I state.

"Maybe I can help with that." I hear a voice state. I turn around to see a girl. She had chocolate brown hair that came out of a white and pink hat. She wore a white t-shirt and a short sleeved black vest. Her bag was slung across her right shoulder and came down to her left side. She had short blue jeans and black boots with pink laces. She had an Xtransceiver on one with and a long bracelet on the other. "My name is Hilda. I'm guessing you need help rounding up these Sunflora?"

"Uh yeah." I answer.

"Alright then. Galvantula, come on out!" Hilda released her Galvantula. I pull out my Pokédex and scan it.

"Galvantula, the EleSpider Pokémon and the evolved form of Joltik. Galvantula captures its enemies using its electrically-charged threads." The Pokédex told me.

"Alright Galvantula, use string shot to round up those Sunflora!" Hilda commands. Galvantula shoots the string shot from its mouth and manages to catch all of the Sunflora in one shot

"Oh that was so cool!" I compliment. Hilda returns her Galvantula. "Thanks for all your help."

"It's my pleasure. I'll see ya around." Hilda replies. She walks away while she waves good-bye.

_**Cheren's POV**_

After Iris caught the Minccino, Cilan caught the Ducklett, and Ash caught the Sunflora, I take a head count of all the Pokémon.

"I'm relieved we were able to find them all before things got worse." I hear Cilan say. I continue to count the Pokémon.

"Yeah, me too." Ash added in. Oh no. I look around frantically for it.

"Shinx is missing." I inform the others. They all gasp.

"A Shinx too!" Ash states.

"I'll go look outside while the 3 of you go and look inside the school." I inform.

"Right." Cilan agrees.

_**Ash's POV**_

After we find out that a Shinx was missing, Cilan, Iris, and I go look in the school house while Cheren looks outside. Cilan and Iris manage to run in front of me. I then notice an open door with something inside.

"Cilan, Iris, look." I whisper. Cilan and Iris quietly run back over and look through the crack in the door. I saw two students and the Shinx backed up in the corner. I scan it with my Pokédex.

"Shinx, the Flash Pokémon. When Shinx flexes its muscles, it generates electricity. When sensing danger, its fur glistens." My Pokédex informs me.

"Awesome, that's the last missing Pokémon." I state.

"Ash, be careful. Remember what Cheren said. He told us that it hasn't been here that long so it hasn't settled in yet. So we don't want to startle it." Cilan reminded me.

"Don't be scared. Come here Shinx." The student with brown hair states. The Shinx continues to cower in the corner.

"We won't hurt you." The red headed student replies. The sparks coming out of Shinx's cheeks are still sparking and it launches a Discharge attack.

"Look out!" I hear someone yell. Someone burst through Cilan, Iris, and I to protect the students. I then recognized the brown hair. It was Hilda.

_**Hilda's POV**_

After Shinx stopped using discharge I tried to calm it down.

"Shinx, it's alright. You're safe. Why don't you stop and I'll take you back to the Pokémon house." I reach out my hand and gave it a warm smile. Shinx continued to cower in the corner and produce sparks from its cheeks. I crawl up to it and hold it in my arms. The sparks continue to go and it launches another Discharge attack while I'm holding Shinx. It's painful, but I've dealt with worse.

"Oh no Hilda!" I hear Ash yell.

"Calm down Shinx. I promise that everything is gonna be alright. No one is going to hurt you. I promise." I look down at Shinx. "Now let's go back to your friends at the Pokémon house." Shinx calms down and stops attacking.

"Finally. Are you alright Hilda?" Ash questions me. I look back at him and his friends.

"I'm just fine." I reply.

"Ash, how do you know her?" His female friend questions.

"She helped me round up all of the Sunflora I found." Ash replies.

"Well we thank you for helping us. My name is Cilan and I'm a Pokémon Connoisseur." Cilan introduces.

"My name is Iris and this is Axew." Iris informs me.

"It's nice to meet you all." I reply. I stand up and I notice that everyone can see it.

"Miss, how did you get that scar on your arm?" one of the students asks.

"Was that from Shinx?" the other questioned.

"Oh no. I got this when I first became a pokemon trainer. I was battling a really strong opponent and then-!" I stopped mid-sentence. I hated explaining how I got my scar. Not even my friends or my own mother know.

"Then what?" Ash questioned.

"I'd rather not say. Sorry for leaving you out there." I apologize. "I'll take Shinx back to the Pokémon house. And you too should get back to class."

"Alright." The students said in unison. They ran out of the classroom.

"We should probably head to the battle field for your gym battle Ash." Cilan suggests.

"Good luck in your battle." I say. I walk out of the room to put Shinx back in the Pokémon house.

_**Cheren's POV**_

It's Herdier vs. Oshawott and the battle is just getting good.

"Use Thunder Fang once more!" I command Herdier. The electricity creates a set of fangs and Herdier attacks.

"The same move again?!" Iris yells.

"So we'll just block it again." Ash states. Oshawott has its scalchop ready to use. Herdier jumps into the air to dodge.

"Now go!" I yell. Herdier kicks the scalchop into the air to the other side of the battle field. Oshawott frantically runs after it and places it back on its stomach. Herdier comes up behind Oshawott and bites down on it with Thunder Fang.

"Oshawott is unable to battle. Herdier's the winner, and the victor, gym leader Cheren!" my fellow teacher states. My students cheer for my victory. Herdier starts to lick Oshawott.

"Oshawott, you okay?" Ash questions.

"He'll be fine. Oshawott and their evolutions are tough." I know this voice. I haven't seen her in two years, it can't be. I slowly turn around and I see her. The girl who started my travels with me. The girl who helped me get this far in life. The girl I fell in love with.

"Hilda!" Ash yells.

"You know her?" I question Ash.

"Yeah. She helped us catch Shinx and helped me round up the Sunflora." Ash explained. I look back at Hilda. I still can't believe she's here. After 2 years of searching for N, she's come back.

"It's good to see you again Cheren." Hilda tells me. If I still had my glasses, they fog would never come out.

"Whoa, Cheren you know her?" Ash questions me. I go up to push up my glas- oh wait. I wear contacts now.

"Force of habit?" Hilda questions me.

"Y-yeah." I reply.

"I think teacher likes the girl." One of my students points out.

"Yeah, he doesn't act like that in front of any other girl." Another one of my students says. Hilda giggles a little bit. She walks up to my students and kneels down to their eye level.

"I'm a good friend of your teacher and I've been gone for about 2 years now. I think he's just surprised to see me after such a long time." Hilda explains.

"That makes sense." The students all agree.

"Why don't we all go back in and finish class. Ash, Cilan, Iris, you are free to take a look at our curriculum." My fellow teacher offers.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea." Cilan agrees. Everyone heads inside leaving me and Hilda alone in the middle of the newly finished battle field. I knew that this was awkward for Hilda too.

"I missed you." I couldn't believe it. I never heard those words come out of her mouth. "There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about you and everyone else we met on our journey." I was speechless.

"Do you want to spend the night here? I have an extra room in the back of the school." I offer.

"I'd like that." Hilda agreed. After that I had to teach a few classes and Hilda stayed and watched. A little later the parents picked up their kids from school and the other teachers left for home. At around 5:30, everyone sat down from dinner made by Cilan.

"Dinner is served everyone. Dig in!" Cilan offered. The table was filled with delicious looking food. Hilda grabbed 2 rice balls and some Kurri sauce.

"This is amazing! Geez, I miss this kind of cooking from my mom." Hilda stated.

"Now that I think about it, were you a trainer who came to the Striaton Gym about 2 years ago? Same with you Cheren. I remember battling Hilda."

"That's true. I battle you Cilan. I was the young girl who just started her journey with an Oshawott." Hilda reminded Cilan.

"You're right about me too. I was a young man with red glasses who started with a Snivy. I had to battle Cilan's brother Chili." I added.

"That was about 2 years ago as well. I see that you both have grown." Cilan stated. "But I certainly don't remember the scar you have on your arm Hilda." Hilda tries to hide that large gash mark scar on her arm. I don't even know how see got it. She told me that she had nightmares about that moment though. After dinner, Cilan, Iris, and Ash continued on their journey to the White Ruins.

_**Hilda's POV**_

Ash and the others left to see Reshiram at the White Ruins. I am staying the night at the gym with Cheren in the guest room. It's about 10:00 at night before I get ready for bed. I knew that Cheren would have gone to bed already. Tomorrow was Saturday so he didn't have to teach. I brushed my teeth and climbed into bed. I started to have a dream.

"_Where am I?" I question myself. I start to see an image project itself in front of me. I see me and Samurott during a battle in a cave with member of the Shadow Triad-oh no. It's when I got my scar._

"_Bisharp use Slash!" The Shadow Triad member commanded. Bisharp came in a blazing fast speed._

"_Samurott, dodge it!" I yell. I watch myself from the sideline of my battle. Samurott dodges the attack and Bisharp is coming straight at me. I cover my face and the slash cuts my arm. Blood splatters everywhere. I am in extreme pain but I have to win the fight._

I wake up sweating and scared. My scar hurts. I have that same dream every night since that's happen. I've tried everything to stop me from having them. Nothing works. I open my bad and I pull out my favorite blanket from when I was little. I take it and I walk down the hall. I approach a door. I am hesitant to knock.

_**Cheren's POV**_

I wake up in the middle of night because I hear someone knocking at my bedroom door. I rub my eyes.

"Come in." I whisper. It's none other than Hilda standing in my doorway with a small blanket in her hands. She looks like a 5 year old who just had a bad dream. But she made it work. She looked so scared and alone. "Are you alright Hilda?" She was too scared to speak, but she shook her head no. I get out of bed and I walk up to her.

"C-can I sleep w-with you t-tonight? I-I'm too scared t-to sleep alone." I was shocked. But I couldn't leave her alone.

"Come on." I take Hilda's hand and I gently guide her to the bed. I let her get in first, but she's shaking. I slowly crawl in after her. I wrap me arms around Hilda and her face is dug in my chest.

_**Hilda's POV**_

Cheren pulled me into an embrace and I can feel the warmth. I feel safe, but I also feel like I want to cry. I try to hold back my tears, but I feel stray ones leave my eyes.

"Why are you crying?" I look up at Cheren and he gave me a warm smile. I don't know what it is but I start crying harder.

"It's my nightmare! I was hurt in a battle and I haven't battle since! I'm too scared that I'll get hurt!" Did I just day that out loud? I feel Cheren's hand on the back of my head and he pulls me in closer.

"It's alright. I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. Now why don't you try and get some sleep." Cheren suggests. I look up at him. There isn't another place in the world I would want to be. I feel like I belong in Cheren's arms. I never want to leave. I drift off into a blissful sleep in Cheren's arms.

_**Cheren's POV**_

I never knew how Hilda got her scar, now I do. Because of that specific Pokémon battle, she's too scared to battle. She slowly closes her eyes and falls asleep. I don't let her go. I want her to feel safe. I kiss the top of her head before I fall asleep.

_**Hilda and Cheren's POV**_

There isn't another place in the world I would want to be.


End file.
